Change Can Ruin
by wikicullen20011
Summary: Bella Swan and Jacob Black are one of the most beloved Hollywood couples of this century. These actors are together, on the big screen, since their teenage years. However, their worlds are turned upside down when a new star enters the movie industry. Edward Cullen, becomes one of the hottest people in the world of fame in less than a couple of weeks. Will their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- Bella Swan and Jacob Black are one of the most beloved Hollywood couples of this century. These actors are together, on the big screen, since their teenage years. However, their worlds are turned upside down when a new star enters the movie industry. Edward Cullen, becomes one of the hottest people in the world of fame in less than a couple of weeks. Will their relationship last? Or will their lives change forever? J/B, E/B and other cannon couples._

Hello Guys! Change Can Ruin is my newest story and I will try to update as fast as possible. The first chapter should be up as soon as I finish writing it. Just to let you know this story is **UN-BEATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary- Bella Swan and Jacob Black are one of the most beloved Hollywood couples of this century. These actors are together, on the big screen, since their teenage years. However, their worlds are turned upside down when a new star enters the movie industry. Edward Cullen, becomes one of the hottest people in the world of fame in less than a couple of weeks. Will their relationship last? Or will their lives change forever? J/B, E/B and other cannon couples._**

**A/N Hello guys! This is my new fic, 'Change Can Ruin', and to be honest I do not know where I want to take it, so most of the chapters will be made up on the spot. I still don't have a beta so there will be mistakes! I will try to update every week, maybe even twice a week!**

**Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer! All the characters belong to her, I just like playing with them.**

**Bella's POV **

"And CUT! This is it for today so you are all free to go home, I will see you tomorrow morning", the director shouted. Finally, I thought. I cannot wait to get home to Jacob, we haven't seen each other since he left, 2 weeks ago, for filming to Brazil. I quickly packed my phone and water into my bag and after saying goodbye to everyone, I left the studio. My car was parked close to the building, so I didn't need to worry about trying to get through paparazzi. After getting in to my car, I eagerly made my way to our house.

"Jacob! I'm home." I said quickly after getting inside but did not get any reply.

"Jacob" I questioned again. No reply. That was weird he texted me saying he was home an hour ago. I took off my coat and shoes and took off into the dining room. The view surprised me, in a good way, the whole room was decorated with candles creating a really romantic atmosphere. I looked around and spotted Jacob by the table, dressed in a white shirt and slacks. Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't dressed appropriately, but Jacob spoke up.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" He said quietly.

"Of course." I laughed quietly, this is one of the reasons why I fell for him in the first place. He was always so romantic and caring. I walked up to the table and sat down while Jacob went to get the food. He came back shortly after holding a bottle of wine and the food he must of prepared. We sat down and started the meal, it was really tasty….which was weird because Jacob doesn't cook.

"This is really good." I said, sounding a bit more surprised than I intended to.

"Are you that surprised? Of course it's good, I bought from your favorite restaurant…" He laughed quietly, I could not help myself from laughing.

The rest of our evening went by peacefully. After eating dinner, we cuddled up on the sofa and watched a movie. We went to sleep quite early as I needed to wake up tomorrow for filming.

_**A/N Tell me how you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me any mistakes I've made and I will fix them up. This was a very short chapter but I did not have much time and I really wanted to update. I might post another chapter tomorrow if I have any time to write it up. **_


End file.
